Don't Feel So Lonely
by ianna28
Summary: Sequel to Don't Leave Me Alone. 3rd in Series. Need to read the first two to understand what's going on.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, CBS and Jerry B. and the writers and stchuff own the real CSI Miami.

A/N: I'm so evil, I know.

--

Eric quickly walked over to Ryan, sitting down and pulling his partner's head into his lap. "Ryan? Ryan can you hear me?"

Ryan moaned slightly, shifting his head. He blinked slightly before opening his eyes entirely. "Eric?"

Eric nodded. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Ryan tried to nod but stopped when he moaned from the slight motion of his head. "I'm fine." His hand went up to feel the back of his head and he grimaced when his fingers came away sticky with his own blood.

"You're not fine, your head is bleeding." Eric took off his jacket and put it under Ryan's head. "We'll need to find a way out to get you some help."

Ryan closed his eyes again slowly. "I thought it was kind of odd when I came down here and I saw the body lying on the floor. Something just looked off," Ryan commented, frowning slightly as he remembered. "There was no blood. Usually with a dead body there's blood. As I leaned down to get a better look at the body he moved, his hand immediately grabbing my gun. Before I could react I felt the impact of my gun with my head, then felt him searching for something." Ryan shook his head minutely from side to side. "I think he was looking for handcuffs. I left them in the Hummer."

Eric moved Ryan's hair from his face and nodded slightly. "He caught me at the door to the basement, took my gun too."

"PD is going to have a field day," Ryan mused. "It costs to get those replaced."

"I think that's the least of our worries right now," Eric snorted, moving some hair from Ryan's forehead. He would like to say that he was happy to finally be able to hold Ryan in his arms, have his head in his lap, but he would have preferred there to be no blood, and not in the basement of a crime scene.

"How do you think it will take for something to come and find us?" Ryan kept his eyes closed and spoke softly, as to not aggravate the already growing headache. "I shouldn't have sent Patrol off."

"Hey, it's not your fault, you knew what you were doing," Eric quickly countered, knowing that he was the one that had assured the young officer that it was okay to leave, too. "That officer probably would have been edgy and unobservant if we hadn't let him go anyway. You were on Patrol before, you knew what you were doing. And I trusted that." Ryan sighed and nodded his head.

Three hours later Eric had moved so he could lean against one of the basement walls, Ryan's head nestled between his legs in his lap, asleep. Eric's fingers were carding through Ryan's hair unconsciously as he stared at the wall. He was getting hot and tired. Someone should have noticed that they hadn't returned yet. He realized earlier that the suspect must have taken both their cell phones, or else someone would have called them.

His ears perked when he heard doors slamming outside, car doors. Finally! Someone realized that something was wrong. Eric gently shook Ryan's shoulder. "Ryan, wake up," he said somewhat quietly, knowing the man had had a headache earlier. "Ryan, someone's coming." Ryan didn't move, didn't flutter his eyes.

Eric frowned and quickly took his pulse on his neck and pressed his ear to Ryan's chest. He was still breathing, but it seemed to him that his heartbeat was a little erratic. Eric shook Ryan's shoulder again. "Ryan, come on, wake up." But he got no response.

There was shouting upstairs and Eric swore that he heard Horatio's voice. Eric looked up towards the door, arms around Ryan. "We're down here! I need an ambulance!" He shouted then quickly turned his attention back to his partner. "Come on Ryan, you need to wake up."

He didn't notice when the door was kicked in and Horatio and Calleigh were practically flying down the stairs to their co-workers aid. "What happened?" Horatio asked as Calliegh put her gun back and leaned down next to Eric to check on Ryan.

"He was hit in the head by the suspect, possible concussion. I was able to keep him talking the first hour, hour and a half, after that he fell asleep, I couldn't stop him." Eric looked up at his boss with wide eyes. "I kept a close eye on his vitals, I mean, he was always breathing, nothing changed."

"We need to get him to a hospital," Calliegh looked up. Horatio nodded as some EMT's came down the stairs with a gurney.

"Eric, I'll need your statement about the suspect," Horatio said calmly as they quickly and carefully loaded Ryan onto the gurney and took him from the basement. Eric's eyes followed Ryan up the stairs. "I need your statement," he repeated, "then I can give you a ride to the hospital.

Eric looked back at the older man and nodded. He was sure that Ryan would be okay, but he wanted to be there with him.


End file.
